harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff and Patricia return to Harpers Falls for good
Patricia Wheeler and her brother, Jeff, return to town to run Wheeler's and later on, her husband, Bill and her children, return to town as well. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Molly was charged with conspiracy to commit murder in the death of Viola Brewster, during that tine, she and her flunky, Natalie Linseed screamed and argued. *Laurie Brewster arrived in Harpers Falls to recoup from her loss. A beautiful looking Cadillac Escalade was driving up Attleboro Avenue towards Springlake Boulevard. Inside it was a stunner. It was Jeffrey Wheeler and Patricia Wheeler Lambert. These two were related to the Harpers, as their late sister was family matriarch, Violet Wheeler Harper. They pulled into the circular drive and were there immediately. Dylan was sitting on one of the wrought iron benches near the mansion, studying a book. Looking up, he was astonished to see his Uncle and Aunt. "Uncle Jeff," Dylan whispered, "Aunt Patricia, what brings you two here?" "We came to see your dad and mom," Patricia said, "it's good to see you though, honey. Where's Alex?" "He's in the house," Dylan said, "I can maybe have one of the servants bring your bags in?" "That would be nice, son," Jeff said, "I would love that." Dylan set aside his book, and had the butler bring in his uncle and aunt's bags. Michael was just as astonished to see Jeff and Patricia at the house. "Uncle Jeff? Aunt Patricia, what is going on here?" he asked. "No need to panic, Mikey," Jeff said, "we just came to see you all." "Even we sunbirds need to see family," Patricia smiled. "What book were you studying, Dyl," Jeff asked. "I was actually studying a law book," Dylan smiled, "I've decided to go into some pre-law classes at Harvard, I am studying online, so that way I can stay here in Harpers Falls and continue working at the company. It's a lot of work, but it's fun too." "Well, you seem to be doing well," Patricia said, giving her great nephew a hug, "anyway, I was saying that Jeff and I are coming back to Harpers Falls to help take care of Wheeler's Department Store." "What about your family?" Michael asked. "They are still down in West Palm Beach," Patricia explained, "they will keep things going down there. Roger, Kip, Alicia and Caitlin are still attending school; and Bill is still working at the newspaper." Since Jeff was still unmarried, he was able to remain in Harpers Falls a lot easier, but Pattie found it harder, since her family was so far away. Michael made arrangements to have Roger, Kip, Alicia and Caitlin to attend school at Harper Academy; and for Bill to work at the Boston Globe as an editor. Michael found his great uncle and aunt a large mansion located on Fontaine Boulevard on Harpers Falls' south side, and immediately, Bill and Patricia moved in. Jeff moved in with the Harpers, since he was single. Bill and Patricia's children all got used to the new schedule and the new school. Roger, the oldest, was very athletic and was interested in sports and he reconnected with Dylan, his favorite cousin; Kip was interested in performing arts, which allowed him to attend the performing arts school, run by Shelby's aunt Donna; Caitlin was an avid reporter, much like her father was; and Alicia was very studious herself, to the point where she worked hard all the time. Meanwhile, Molly Wainwright was astonished to discover that she had a visitor, in Patricia Lambert. "Michael has told me all about you, Wainwright," she said acidly to the malevolent woman, "and I am only going to warn you once, and ONLY once. I know all about you, and all the trouble you cause. And believe me, this is NO bluff, you cross ANYONE in my family, then you will discover what the real wrath of a Wheeler really is!" After that parting shot, she swept out of the jail. Molly cackled her merry laugh, but this time, she was very nervous. From what Patricia said, she said that she knew all her crimes, did she know that she had attacked her oldest son, Roger, when she was lolling at ease on Palm Beach? She didn't attack him herself, but she had one of her close cohorts (a male cohort) attack him. Meantime, Roger was still trying to deal with something, what it was he didn't know. One day, he sought out his cousin, Dylan. He went to Dylan and Alex's house on Attleboro. "Hey Dyl," Roger said, his eyes troubled, "are you busy?" "I am, somewhat, Rog," Dylan said, "but I can talk for a few minutes. What's up?" "I think someone attacked me," Roger said. "Who did it?" Dylan asked, worried, about his favorite cousin. "It happened while we were living in West Palm Beach," he said, and proceeded to explain to Dylan and Alex who were absolutely horrified. When word of that got to Patricia, she was furious. "I'm not angry with you, Dylan," she assured him, "I warned that twit. I warned her, and obviously I had not known what she did." "My question is," Alex said, "how could she have this network of cohorts to do her bidding while she is in prison? I thought she had been rendered incommunicado?" "She was, supposedly," Dylan said, "but she must have gotten some more computer equipment! I don't get it?!" "I'll call Anne Hamilton," Patricia said, "and we'll see what we can see." This Patricia did and she discovered that Molly had one of her flunkies get a laptop into the Super max, which was really forbidden. Anne had come to the Harper home to discuss this with Michael, Shelby, Bill and Patricia. "I just don't understand it," Patricia said, "she has a network while in prison!" "I can't understand it either," Anne said, "that Molly is just mocking everyone and everything here in this town! She just laughs at us with that stupid merry laugh!" "I knew that she was mad at our family," Patricia said, "but I don't know all the details." "It boils down that she had cheated on a math test," Michael said, "and Sheila reported her to Father about it. After Molly threatened Sheila, she was expelled from Harper Academy. Ever since, she's raged that she was an honors graduate from Harper Academy, which is a bald-faced lie." "Violet told me that," Patricia remembered, "and Richard was justified in expelling her, but I think I have something on her that may finally destroy her." "And we may have more on her, than that," Anne said. Dylan knocked on the door, "You may have more on that too," he said, Alex and Roger behind him. "Roger," Patricia said, "what's wrong, love?" Roger, with Dylan's arm firmly around him, explained to a stunned group the same thing that he explained to Dylan and Alex. Patricia was enraged. "I'm going down to the Law Enforcement center," she announced, "and when I am done with Molly, they can throw her UNDER the jail!" Patricia had Sheila drive her to the Law Enforcement Center. She filled her great niece in on all that happened. Sheila was incensed. "With that evil tramp," Sheila said, "where there's a will, there's a way!" Louise Flandreau dragged the screaming Molly down the hall to the visiting area. She was stunned to see Patricia Lambert and Sheila Watkins at the window. "You thought I was bluffing?" Patricia said coldly, "You found out wrong! For what you did to my son, I shall end up destroying you!" Molly laughed her merry laugh, "Better people than you have tried!" she mocked, "I am very very indestructable!" Sheila glared at her arch-enemy, "Not for long, you won't be!" she snapped, "I'll destroy you!" After Patricia and Sheila stormed out of the room, Molly laughed again. They wouldn't do that. What will happen next? *How will Dylan do on his bar exam? *When Roger confronts Molly on what her friend had done, how will she react? *What new features to Wheeler's will Jeff and Patricia bring? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes